proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g13680.1/MSA
>gi|42570271|ref|NP_849953.2| 1923 residues, 50 /line CALS5 (CALLOSE SYNTHASE 5); 1,3-beta-glucan synthase thaliana -MAQSST-------------S----------HDSGPQGLMRR-PSRSA------ATTVS- --------IEVFDHEVVPASLGT---IAPILRVAAEIEHERPRVAYLCRFYAFEKAHRLD -PSSGG-------RGVR-------QFKTLLFQRLERDNASSL-----ASRV-KKTDGREV ESFYQQYYEHYVR-AL---------D-------QGD-----QADRAQLGKAYQTAGVLFE VLMAVNKSE---KVEAV-APEIIAAARDVQEKNEIYA--PYNIL--PLDSAGASQSVMQL EEVKAAVAALGNTRGLNWPS----------GFEQHRKKTGNLDLLDWLRAMFGF------ ----------QRDNVRNQREHLVCLFADNHIRLTPKPEPLN------------------- -------KLD------DRAVDTVMSKLFK-----------------NYK------NWCKF LGRKHSLRLPQ-AAQDIQQRKILYMGLYLLIWGEAANIRFMPECLCYIFHNMAYELHGLL AGNVSIVTGENIKPSYGGDD-EAFLRKVITPIYRVVQTEANKNANGK------------A AHSDWSNYDDLNEYFWTPDCF-SLGWPMRDDGD-LFKSTRDTT-------QGKKGSFR-- KAGRTGKSNFTETRTFWHIYHSFDRLWTFYLLALQAMIILAFER-VELREILRKDVLYAL SSIFITAAFLRFLQSVLDVILNFPGFHRWKFTDVLRNILKIVVSLAWCVVLPLCYAQSVS FAPGKLKQWLSFLPQ-VKGVPPLYIMAVALYLLPNVLAAIMFIFPMLRRWIENS-DWHIF RLLLWWSQ-------------PRIYVGRGMHESQIALIKYTIFWLLLFCCKFAFSYFLQV KLLVKPTNAIMSIRHVKYKWHE-FFPNAE---HNYGAVVSLWLPVILVYFMDTQIWYAIF STICGGVIGAFDRLGEIRTLGMLRSRFQSLPGAFNTYLVPSDKTRRRGFSLSKRF----- ------------------------------------------AEVTAAR----RTEAAKF SQLW----NEIISSFREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DLISDREMDLLLVPY-TS-DPSLKLIQWPPFLLAS-- ------KIPIALDMAAQFRTR---DSDLWKRICADEYMKCAVIECYESFKHVLHTLVIGE NEKRIIGIIIKEVESNISKNSFLSNFRMAPLPALCSKFVELVGILKN-------ADPAKR DTVVLLLQDMLEVVTRDMMQNENRELVEL--------------------GHTNKESGRQL FAGTDAKPAILFP-PVATAQWHEQISRLHLLLTVKESAMDVPTNLEAQRRIAFFTNSLFM DMPRAPRVRNMLSFSVLTPYYSEETVYSKNDLEMENED--GVSVVYYLQKIFP------- ------------------------------DEWTNFLERL-DCKDET---S--------- VLESEENILQLRHWVSLRGQTLFRTVRGMMYYRRALKLQAFLDMANETEILAGYKAISEP TEEDKKSQ-RSLYTQLEAVADLKFTYVATCQNYGNQKRSGDRRA----TDILNLMVNNPS LRVAYIDEVE-EREGGKV----QKVFYSVLIKA----------VDNLDQEIYRIKLPGPA -KIGEGKPENQNHALIFTRGEALQAIDMNQDHYLEEALKMRNLLEEFNEDH-G------- ------VRAP--------TILGFREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQETSFVTIGQRVLASPLKV RFHYGHPDVFDRIFHITRGGISKASRGINLSEDIFAGFNSTLRRGNVTHHEYIQVGKGRD VGLNQISLFEAKVACGNGEQTLSRDLYRLGHRFDFFRMMSCYFTTVGFYISSMIVVLTVY AFLYGRLYLSL---SGVEEAIVKFAAAKGDSSLKAAM-----------ASQSVVQLGLLM TLPMVMEIGLERGFRTALSDLIIMQLQLAPVFFTFSLGTKVHYYGRTILHGGSKYRATGR GFVVKHEKFAENYRMYSRSHFVKGMELMVLLICYRIYGKAAEDSVGYALVMGSTWFLVGS WLFAPFFFNPSGFEWQKIVDDWDDWNKWISSRGGIGVPANKSWESWWEEEQEHLLHS--- --------------------GFFGKFWEIFLSLRYFIYQYGIVYQLNLTK---------- ESRM-GKQH----------SIIVYGLSWLVIVAVMIVLKIVSMGRKKFSADFQLM----- ----------FRLLKLFLFIGSVVIVGMLFHFLKLTVGDIMQSLLA-------------- --FLPTGWALLQISQVARP--------------------------------------LMK TVGMWGSVKALARGYEYIMGVVIFMPVTVLAWFPFVSEFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLQIQRILA GGKKQK------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------- >gi|115389902|ref|XP_001212456.1| 1899 residues, 50 /line 1,3-beta-glucan synthase component GLS2 terreus NIH2624 MSG-YPQ---------------GHYDDG----YGHQAAPHGDSYYQDD------HGQAYY DN------HDYGDGYYDRGGYYDGGAGAYHGG-------------DAGYYDA-------- -------------------GHHDEYYGDQYYDQGGAQGY-GR----RRRGDSEEDSETFS DFTMRSETARAADMDYYG-----RGDERYNSYADSQYGRGY--------------GYRPP SSQISYGAN-RSS--GASTPV----YGMD----------------------YGNALPA-- GQR----SREPYPAWPSDG---------Q--VP--VSKEEIEDIFLDLVNKFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNMYDHLLTQLDSRASRMTPNQALLSLHADYIGGDNANYRRWYFA AHLDLDDAVGFANMKL-GKADRKTRKARKAAKK----KAQE-NPENVEETLEALEGDNSL EAAEYRWKTR--MNRMSQHDRVRQVALYLLCWGEANQVRFLPECLCFIFKCADDYYNSPE CQNRVEPV----------EE-FTYLNEVITPLYQFCRDQGYEIMDGKYVRRE-------R DHNQIIGYDDMNQLFWYPEGI--ERIQLEDKT-RLVDI------PAA----ERWTKLKEV NWKKAFFKTYKETRSWFHMITNFNRIWVIHLGAFWFFT--AYNA-PTLYTKDYKQQVNNK PPGAYYWSAVGFGGALVSFIQILATLAEWLYVPR-RWAGAQHLTKRLMFLLAVF---VVN LA--PGVVVFGFSS--SMN-KTIPLVIGIVHFFIALATFFFFAVMPLGGLF---GSYLKK H-GR-------------QYVASQTFTASFPRLVGNDMWMSYGLWVCVFGAKLAESYFFLT LSFKDPIRILSPMKIRQCAGVT-YIPNQLCHAQPQILLGLMFFMDLTLFFLDSYLWYIIC NTVFSVARSFYLG-VSIWS--PWRNIFSRLPKRIYSKVL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTDME-IK----YKPKVLI SQVW----NAVIISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-EQEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QEDQ ----------------------------------SFKTEFFPPGSEAERRISFFAQSLST PMPEPLPVDNMPTFTVLIPHYSEKILLSLREIIREDEPYSRVTLLEYLKQLHPHEWDCFV KDTKILADETSQFNG------EYEKS---------------EKDVAKSKIDDLPFYCIGF KSAAPEYTLRTRIWSSLRSQTLYRTVSGFMNYSRAIKLLYRVENP---EVV------QMF G-GNS----EKLERELERMARRKFKICVSMQRYAKFNK-------EERENTEFLLRAYPD LQIAYLDEEP-PVNE-----GEEPRLYSALIDGH-----CELLENGMRKPKFRIQLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHAIIFYRGEYIQVIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEELTTDNV--SPY TPGIPS-----D-NTTPVAILGAREYIFSENVGVLGDVAAGKEQTFGTLFARTLAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFLNGIFMTTRGGISKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMTALCRGGRIKHCEYFQCGKGRD LGFGSILNFTTKIGTGMGEQMLSREYYYLGTQLPLDRFLSFYYAHPGFHINNMFIMLSVQ MFMIVLVNLGALKHETIICRYNSDLPITDPLRPTGCANLVPIVDWVNRCVISIFIVFFIS FVPLAVQELTERGVWRMATRLAKHFGSVSFMFEVFVCQIYANAVHQNLSFGGARYIGTGR GFATARIPFGVLYSRFAGPSIYAGARSLMMLLFS--------TSTVWTASLIWFWVSLLA LCISPFLFNPHQFAWNDFFIDYRDYLRWLS-RGN-SRSHASSWIGFCRLSRTRITGYKRK LLGVPSEKGSGDVPRARITNIFFSEIIAPLVFVGVTLVPYLYINSRTGKTN--------D NSKA-SNAIIRIAIVAFGPIGINAGVAGAFFGMACCMGPIFSMCCKKFGAVLAAIAHAIA VIVLLAIFEVMFFLESWSWPRCVLGMIAMVAIQRFVYKLIISLALTREFKHDQSNIAWWT GKWYS--MGWHSLSQPGRE----------------------------------------- --FLCKITELGYFSADFVLGHLILFIMLPALCVPYMDKFHSVMLFWLRPSRQIRPPIYSL KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----SKLRKRRVIRFAILYFAM----LVLFLVLLIAPLIARNM---------------- ----------NILKNFK---SF---PMDLLQPLDADNNDTTTY---------YTGAGLPA GFVAES---SAAASTT--S >gi|145280503|gb|AAY40291.2| 1885 residues, 50 /line 1,3-beta-D-glucan synthase subunit orientalis MSS-DD-----------------HYDPN-RSQQGGQYDPAYQ------------------ ----------YDQQQYNQ--QYDP-NVAAYGQE---------------GYDPNYQYQQQ- ---QPQQGGYYDEQQYGGGQYYQNQQGGGYYDQP-----------------GQHDPESYS DFSYGPGGVPGTPYDNGN---------GNGGYG-----------------------ANYT PSQMSYGD-PRSS--GASTPY----YGAG----------------------ANGMYDQ-G MIA---LPTDPYPAWTADN---------E--AP--VTIEQIEDIFIDLTNKFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNMFDYFMVLLDSRSSRMTPAQALLSLHADYIGGDAANYKKWYFA CQMDIDDRVGFANIDL-GKIKNSKKKSKKSIFKRSKKNKEEQPVENSENVLQEIENDDSL QAADYQWRAR--MNILSPMERVQDIALWLLIWGEANQVRFTPECLCFIYKCAKDYLLSDQ CQNRLEPI----------PE-GDYLNRVITPIYRFIRDQVYEIVDGRFVKRE-------N DHNKVVGYDDVNQLFWYPQGL--ARMHVGE-T-RLIDL------PQE----ERYFQLGEI DWNQTFVKTYKETRSWLHVVTNFNRIWVAHISVYWMYC--AYNS-PSLYTHNYVQVLNNQ PLASSRWASATIGGAVASGINILATLFEWMYVPR-SWAGAQHLTRRLVFLIILF---AVN LA--PVIFVFAYAGL-TYK-STAALAVSIVFFFVAVATIVYLTVMPLGGLF---SSYMKG N-SR-------------RYVAQQTFTASFAPLHGLDRYLSYLVWVTVFAAKFSESYYFLI LSIRDPIRDLSTMTM-RCHGEK-WWGNKLCKQQARITLGLMYATDLILFFLDTYMWYIIV NTIFSVGRSFYLG-ISILT--PWRNIFSRLPKRIYSKVL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTDME-IK----YKPKVLI SQVW----NAIVISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-DVEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QDDN ----------------------------------NFTTEFFPKDSEAERRISFFAQSLAT PIPEPLPVDNMPTFTVFTPHYSEKILLSLKEIIREDDQFSRVTLLEYLKQLHPVEWDCFV KDTKILAEETVAFED----------E---------------KEDDVKQEIDDLPFYCIGF KSAAPEYTLRTRIWASLRSQTLYRTVSGFMNYARAIKLLYRVENP---EIV------QMF G-GNA----EGLERELERMARRKFKFVVAMQRLAKFKK-------EELENAEFLLRAYPD LQISYLDEEP-PLEE-----GGEPRIYSALIDGH-----CEIMSNERRRPKFRVQISGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHSIIFTRGEYLQLIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEELNVEHV--NPY APTLSKE--PVKV-THPVAIVGAREYIFSENAGVLGDIAAGKEQTFGTLFARTLAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFLNSIYMLTRGGVSKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMTAMLRGGRIKHCEYYQCGKGRD LGFGSILNFTTKIGAGMGEQMLSREYYYLGTQLPLDRFFSFYYAHLGFHINNLFISTSLQ MFMLTLVNINSLAHESIVCIYDKNKPITDVLYPLGCYNLAPAIDWIRRYTLSIFIVFFIS FVPLVVQELIERGIWKMCYRFIRHISSLSPLFEVFVAQVYSTALINDVSIGGARYIATGR GFATSRIPFSVLYSRFAEGTIYVGARCSIILLFG--------TIAHWQPALLWFWTIIVA LMFSPFVFNPHQFAREDYFIDYRDYIRWLS-RGN-TKWHRNSWIGYVRLARSRVTGFKRK TIGDESEKAAGDAPRAHRTTVLMSDTIPCAIYCAGLFVGYTFINAQTGVR---------- DAKM-VNATLRLIICALGPIVINCGVLFVTLGMSCCSGPLFGMCCKKTGAVMAGIAHGVA VIVHIVFYIVMWVMEGFHFARMLLGLITMIYIQRLIFKCITLFVLTREFKNDHSNVAFWT GKWYGSGLGLAAWSQPSRE----------------------------------------- --FCAKIIELSHFAGDFVLGHVLLFCQLPLVLIPTIDRWHSMMLFWLKPNRQIRPPIYSL KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----ARLRKRMIKKYSVLYYTV----LVIFVALIAAPAVVGGLK--------------- --------NVNVTPTDL--PEF---ADGLFQPRHQNNNDTGFG------SGSYHPH---- WTTTTS---LVTFSTK--K >gi|19114944|ref|NP_594032.1| 1894 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SPAC24C9.07c pombe 972h- MSW-HEQDYGFGTSSENSKINSDEFED--------------------------SMDVTEF NN------PGEESTYPQANSWNDS-NKTKDIAE-----------YYDYSWSGQREANQQI PQPVPVQPRYPDEQNFS-------MNGETYPSEAYDYDYSGQEEAINAMNILQGNLERSN EYYSEGVPYSEEDLGAYA-----GG-------------MT---------------EDDQM Y----------SN--FNETGE----FNLD----------------------IGSSKFS-- YLN----AKNPYPAWIAEN---------S--IP--ITAENILEIFQELQAKFGF------ ----------QYDSMLNMYDFFMVLLDSRSSRMDAENALKSLHADYIGGRNANYRKWYFS SSMDIDDSVGLQNCKF-SSNGPKIKQAKKKQKRK-SNKAE-TEGTNEPETSVQI---DPL NVSMENWENE--MKNLDCETQVRQLALYLLCWGEANNIRFCPECLCFIFKLANDFMQSED -YAKSEPI----------EDDCFYLDNVITPLYEFIRDQQFELLDGKLVRRE-------R DHAQIIGYDDINQLFWYPEGI--ARIVTVDGT-QLITL------PKW----ERFHKLSEV DWKKAFYKTFYESRSWFHLVTNFNRIWVIHFTTYWYYT--VFNS-PTIIEKNFRQSVGPK PIPSCHWTSVSLGGAVATLLMLLATIFEWIHVPR-KFPGSRPLLKRFLILILFF---ILN VA--PTVFVFGFSTEEQQR-TTGRLTVAIVHFIFSVFTFIYFSLVPLNNLF---HRAYKS S-SR-------------THLANRYFTADYARLQINDMCVSWGLWLLVFGAKFTESYFFLS LSFRDPILVLSTMKP-YLCNIT-FLGSHLCIWQPKILLGIMYVTDLVLFFLDTYLWYILV NTVFSVARSFFLG-ISIWT--PWRNIFARMPKRIYSKIL--------------------- ----------------------------------------CTPEVD-SS----YKPKVLV SQIW----NSIIISLYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIEHVQRLIYHQVNSLDGDGSKTLKTPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QEDS ----------------------------------SFNTEYFPAHSEAERRLSFFAQSLAT PIPEPIPVDAMPTFTVLVPHYGEKILLSLKEIIREQDKLSRVTLLEYLKQLHANEWKCFV RDTKILAEEDALSNQD--LNSQDESM---------------KAEQLHKKFDDLPFYCIGF KNATPEYTLRTRIWASLRSQTLYRTVSGFMNYSRAIKLLYRVENP---DVA------QLF E-GQM----DVLEYELDRMASRKFKMCVSMQRYAKFTA-------DEIENTEFILRAYPD LLIAYLDEDP-PKEG-----ETTPQLYAALIDGY-----SELDENKKRKPKYRIKLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNLSLPFYRGEYIQLIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSILAEFEAFDLKTN--DPY AETNALY-----Q-NNPVAIMGAREYIFSENIGILGDVAAGKEQTFGTLFARTMAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFLNAIYMTTRGGVSKAQKGLHVNEDIYAGMTALQRGGRIKHCEYYQCGKGRD LGFGSILNFTTKIGTGMGEQMVSREYYYLGTQLPFDRFLSFYYAHPGFHINNIFIMLSVQ LFMVVLVNLGGMYHVVTVCDYDHDQKLTVPMRPEGCYQLNPVVNWLKRCIISIFIVFFIS FVPLTVQELTERGAWRALTRLGKHFASFSPMFEVFACQTYAQSVIANLSFGGARYIGTGR GFATARLSFSLLFSRFAGPSIYLGSRTLLMLLFG--------TMTVWIPHLIYFWISTLA MCISPFIFNPHQFSWTDFFVDYREFIRWLS-RGN-SRSHINSWIGYCRLTRTRITGYKRR LLGVPVSKGVIDTSRAHFTNMFFTEIFIPLMLVPLTLVSYFFIDSQPG----------NP DPSKVTNPILRILILAFLPIIVAAVVSMTFAGMACMMGPLLDLCCKKFGAVLAALAHGIT VFMFIIVFEVSWYLEAWCLAKTVLSMLCIIAIQRFFFKIIQVLFLTRELKHDGTNLAWWT GKWYSRGLGFHALSQPSRE----------------------------------------- --LICKMTELNFFAADFFLCHLLLFLMLPVLLIPFIDRWHSMMLFWLKPSKQIRPPIYSM RQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----NRLRKKIVQRYGTMFFLL----LIAFLALIIIPLVVAKDL--------------- --------LANFEMDILRT-------YGLMQPRDTNWTENGTN----------------- ------------WTTV-NE >gi|45185507|ref|NP_983223.1| 1926 residues, 50 /line ACL181Cp gossypii ATCC 10895 MSYPNDP-------------NQHRYEPGEQGGVPHGQSPYGQQPQYDQ----------YG NV------YDPQQAYAQDGAYYD----------Q----------TGNGYYDPQQAYDPQ- QAY-------------D-------PEHGAYYGQP---------------RGVGPEGENFS DFSYGPPGTPG----------------GYDSYAQ---GGG---------------VDQYT PSRMSYGGDPRTS--GTSTPI----YG------------------------GAGFDPSAA AMA---LPADPYPAWTADA---------Q--SP--VSVEQIEDVFIDLTNRFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNVFDHFMVLLDSRASRMSPEQALLSLHADYIGGDTANYKKWYFA AQLDLDDQVGFRNMNL-GKLSRKARKAKKKNKK----AIAE-NVADTEATLSQLEGDDSL EAADFRWKAK--MNKLTPLERVRQIALYLLIWGEANQVRFTAECLCFLYKCASDYLDSPL CQQRAEPL----------PE-GDYLNRVITPIYRFLRSEVYEIVDGRYMKRE-------R DHNKVIGYDDVNQLFWYPQGI--ARIVFEDGT-RLIDL------PAE----ERYLRLGDV AWNDVFFKTYKEVRTWLHMILNFNRIWIIHGSVYWMYT--AYNA-PTLYTAHYQQLLNNR PVPSFPFVACSFAGTFACIVQLLATFLEWTYVPR-KWAGAQHLSRRFFFLLMIT---AIN IA--PPVFVIAYSGDLSTY-SKLAYAISVVGFVIALITVIFFSIMPLGGLF---TSYMKN S-TR-------------KYVASQTFTASVEPLQAMDIGLSHLLWPAVFDMKLNQSYRVLT LLVTQHISILYIKYS-TCVCIK-YLSNRLCPHQVQVVLVLMVITDFILFFLDTYMWYIVC NTVFSVDRSFYLG-ISILT--PWRNIFTRLPKRIYSKIL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTDME-IK----YKPKVLI SQVW----NAIVISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-EIEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QDDN ----------------------------------NFETEFFPANSEAERRISFFAQSLAT PIPEPLPVDNMPTFTVLTPHYSERVLLSLREIIREDDQFSRVTLLEYLKQLHPVEWDCFV KDTKILAEETAAFEG----GDEEDPE---------------KAGGLKSQIDDLPFYCIGF KSAAPEYTLRTRIWASLRSQTLYRTVSGMMNYARAIKLLYRVENP---EIV------QMF G-GNA----EGLERELEKMARRKFKFLVSMQRLAKFKP-------HEMENAEFLLRAYPD LQIAYLDEEP-PLNE-----GEEPRIYSALIDGH-----CELMENGRRRPKFRIQLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHALIFYRGEYIQLVDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEELNVEHV--NPY TPTLKYE--EREN-NHPVAIVGAREYIFSENSGVLGDAAAGKEQTFGTLFSRTLAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFINATFMTTRCGISKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMNALLRGGRIKHCEYFQCGKGRD LGFGTILNFTTKIGAGMGEQMLSREYYYLGTQLPIDRFLSFYYAHPGFHLNNLFIQLSLQ MFILTLMNMNALAHESLFCEYDKNKPITDALSPNGCYNLAPVVDWVRRYTLSIFIVFFIA FVPIVVQELIERGIWKAIQRFVRHLVSLSPMFEVFAGQIYSASLVSDMTFGGARYISTGR GFATSRIPFSILYSRFAGSAIYMGGRSMLMLLFA--------SVARWQPALLWFWACMVT MIFSPFIFNPHQFAWQDFFLDCRGFIRWLS-RGN-NKFHKKSWIAHVQVARYRVTGFKRK LIGDESEKSSGDSARAHRSNILFAEVLPTLVYAIGCVIAYAFINSRTGLVSRAEPPP--K TIPI-GNPLIRLAICTLLPVVLNAGVLAGIMGLSCCAGPLLGLCCKNTGPVMAAIAHGVS VIGHIIAILAMWVLQRMNLARMLMGFVTMIQCERVLLKLLTLIFLTREFKNDRANASFWS GKWYSAGLGYMAWTQPARE----------------------------------------- --YVVKIIELSEFAADFFLGHIILFCQLPVLCVPQIDKFHSIMLFWLRPSRQIRPPIYSL KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----TRLRKRMVRKYSALYFLI----LIFFVCLIAGPAVAFKQTELKHKEKDTDGNLGE STFFNGFLNDKFGPGGM---SM---LANVLQPYQSSDATDDSS----PS-FTYDTGGHQY FSTILPDQIHTTWSTK-AP >gi|6321469|ref|NP_011546.1| 1895 residues, 50 /line Catalytic subunit of 1,3-beta-glucan synthase, involved in formation of the inner layer of the spore wall; activity positively regulated by Rho1p and negatively by Smk1p; has similarity to an alternate catalytic subunit, Fks1p (Gsc1p) cerevisiae MSY-NDP-------------NLNGQY----------------------YSNGDGTGDGNY PT------YQVTQD--QS--AYDEYGQPIYTQNQ----------LDDGYYDPNEQYVDG- TQFPQGQDPSQDQG-PY-------NNDASYYNQPPNM-----------MNPSSQDGENFS DFSSYGPPSGTYPND------------------------------------------QYT PSQMSYPDQDGSS--GASTPYGNGVVNGN----------------------GQYYDPNAI EMA---LPNDPYPAWTADP---------Q--SP--LPIEQIEDIFIDLTNKFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNMFDHFMTLLDSRSSRMSPEQALLSLHADYIGGDTANYKKWYFA AQLDMDDEIGFRNMKL-GKLSRKARKAKKKNKK----AMQEASPEDTEETLNQIEGDNSL EAADFRWKSK--MNQLSPFEMVRQIALFLLCWGEANQVRFTPECLCFIYKCASDYLDSAQ CQQRPDPL----------PE-GDFLNRVITPLYRFIRSQVYEIVDGRYVKSE-------K DHNKVIGYDDVNQLFWYPEGI--AKIVMEDGT-RLIDL------PAE----ERYLKLGEI PWDDVFFKTYKETRSWLHLVTNFNRIWIMHISVYWMYC--AYNA-PTFYTHNYQQLVDNQ PLAAYKWATAALGGTVASLIQVAATLCEWSFVPR-KWAGAQHLSRRFWFLCVIM---GIN LG--PVIFVFAYDKD-TVY-STAAHVVGAVMFFVAVATLVFFSVMPLGGLF---TSYMKK S-TR-------------SYVASQTFTASFAPLHGLDRWMSYLVWVTVFAAKYAESYFFLI LSLRDPIRILSTTSM-RCTGEY-WWGNKICKVQPKIVLGLMIATDFILFFLDTYLWYIVV NTVFSVGKSFYLG-ISILT--PWRNIFTRLPKRIYSKIL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTDME-IK----YKPKVLI SQIW----NAIIISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-EIEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QDDN ----------------------------------NFETEFFPRDSEAERRISFFAQSLST PIPEPLPVDNMPTFTVLTPHYAERILLSLREIIREDDQFSRVTLLEYLKQLHPVEWDCFV KDTKILAEETAAYEN-----NEDEPE---------------KEDALKSQIDDLPFYCIGF KSAAPEYTLRTRIWASLRSQTLYRTISGFMNYSRAIKLLYRVENP---EIV------QMF G-GNA----DGLERELEKMARRKFKFLVSMQRLAKFKP-------HELENAEFLLRAYPD LQIAYLDEEP-PLNE-----GEEPRIYSALIDGH-----CEILENGRRRPKFRVQLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHALIFYRGEYIQLIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEELGIEQI--HPY TPGLKYE--DQST-NHPVAIVGAREYIFSENSGVLGDVAAGKEQTFGTLFARTLAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFINATFMTTRGGVSKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMNAVLRGGRIKHCEYYQCGKGRD LGFGTILNFTTKIGAGMGEQMLSREYYYLGTQLPIDRFLTFYYAHPGFHLNNLFIQLSLQ MFMLTLVNLHALAHESILCVYDRDKPITDVLYPIGCYNFHPAIDWVRRYTLSIFIVFWIA FVPIVVQELIERGLWKATQRFFRHILSLSPMFEVFAGQIYSSALLSDIAVGGARYISTGR GFATSRIPFSILYSRFAGSAIYMGSRSMLMLLFG--------TVAHWQAPLLWFWASLSA LIFAPFIFNPHQFAWEDFFLDYRDYIRWLS-RGN-NKYHRNSWIGYVRMSRSRVTGFKRK LVGDESEKSAGDASRAHRTNLIMAEIIPCAIYAAGCFIAFTFINAQTGVKT--------T DEDR-VNSTLRIIICTLAPIVIDIGVLFFCMGLSCCSGPLLGMCCKKTGSVMAGIAHGIA VVVHIVFFIVMWVLEGFSFVRMLIGVVTCIQCQRLIFHCMTVLLLTREFKNDHANTAFWT GKWYSTGLGYMAWTQPTRE----------------------------------------- --LTAKVIELSEFAADFVLGHVILIFQLPVICIPKIDKFHSIMLFWLKPSRQIRPPIYSL KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----ARLRKRMVRRYCSLYFLV----LIIFAGCIVGPAVASAHV--------------- --------PKDLGSGLT---GT---FHNLVQPRNVSNNDTGSQ------MSTYKSHY--- YTHTPS---LKTWSTI--K >gi|68468741|ref|XP_721429.1| 1897 residues, 50 /line beta-1,3-glucan synthase albicans SC5314 MSY-NDN-------------NNHYYD---------------------------PNQQGGM PP------HQGGEGYYQQ--QYDDMGQQPHQQ-------------D--YYDPNAQYQQQ- -PYD----------------------MDGYQDQA---NYGGQ--PMN-AQGYNADPEAFS DFSYGGQTPGTPGYDQYG--------------------------------------TQYT PSQMSYGGDPRSS--GASTPI----YGGQ----------------------GQGYDPTQF NMS----SNLPYPAWSADP---------Q--AP--IKIEHIEDIFIDLTNKFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNMFDYFMTLLDSRSSRMSPAQALLSLHADYIGGDNANYRKWYFS SQQDLDDSLGFANMTL-GKIGRKARKASKKSKKA-RKAAEE-HGQDVDALANELEGDYSL EAAEIRWKAK--MNSLTPEERVRDLALYLLIWGEANQVRFTPECLCYIYKSATDYLNSPL CQQRQEPV----------PE-GDYLNRVITPLYRFIRSQVYEIYDGRFVKRE-------K DHNKVIGYDDVNQLFWYPEGI--SRIIFEDGT-RLVDI------PQE----ERFLKLGEV EWKNVFFKTYKEIRTWLHFVTNFNRIWIIHGTIYWMYT--AYNS-PTLYTKHYVQTINQQ PLASSRWAACAIGGVLASFIQILATLFEWIFVPR-EWAGAQHLSRRMLFLVLIF---LLN LV--PPVYTFQITKL-VIY-SKSAYAVSIVGFFIAVATLVFFAVMPLGGLF---TSYMNK R-SR-------------RYIASQTFTANYIKLKGLDMWMSYLLWFLVFLAKLVESYFFLT LSLRDPIRNLSTMTM-RCVGEV-WYKDIVCRNQAKIVLGLMYLVDLLLFFLDTYMWYIIC NCIFSIGRSFYLG-ISILT--PWRNIFTRLPKRIYSKIL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTEME-IK----YKPKVLI SQIW----NAIVISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-EIEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QDDN ----------------------------------NFETEFFPRNSEAERRISFFAQSLAT PMPEPLPVDNMPTFTVFTPHYSEKILLSLREIIREDDQFSRVTLLEYLKQLHPVEWDCFV KDTKILAEETAAYEN----GDDSEKL---------------SEDGLKSKIDDLPFYCIGF KSAAPEYTLRTRIWASLRSQTLYRTVSGFMNYARAIKLLYRVENP---ELV------QYF G-GDP----EGLELALERMARRKFRFLVSMQRLSKFKD-------DEMENAEFLLRAYPD LQIAYLDEEP-ALNE-----DEEPRVYSALIDGH-----CEMLENGRRRPKFRVQLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHAVIFHRGEYIQLIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEEMNVEHV--NPY APNLKSE--DNNTKKDPVAFLGAREYIFSENSGVLGDVAAGKEQTFGTLFARTLAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFLNATFMLTRGGVSKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMNAMMRGGKIKHCEYYQCGKGRD LGFGSILNFTTKIGAGMGEQMLSREYFYLGTQLPLDRFLSFYYGHPGFHINNLFIQLSLQ VFILVLANLNSLAHEAIMCSYNKDVPVTDVLYPFGCYNIAPAVDWIRRYTLSIFIVFFIS FIPLVVQELIERGVWKAFQRFVRHFISMSPFFEVFVAQIYSSSVFTDLTVGGARYISTGR GFATSRIPFSILYSRFADSSIYMGARLMLILLFG--------TVSHWQAPLLWFWASLSA LMFSPFIFNPHQFAWEDFFLDYRDFIRWLS-RGN-TKWHRNSWIGYVRLSRSRITGFKRK LTGDVSEKAAGDASRAHRSNVLFADFLPTLIYTAGLYVAYTFINAQTGVTSYPYEINGST DPQP-VNSTLRLIICALAPVVIDMGCLGVCLAMACCAGPMLGLCCKKTGAVIAGVAHGVA VIVHIIFFIVMWVTEGFNFARLMLGIATMIYVQRLLFKFLTLCFLTREFKNDKANTAFWT GKWYNTGMGWMAFTQPSRE----------------------------------------- --FVAKIIEMSEFAGDFVLAHIILFCQLPFLFIPLVDRWHSMMLFWLKPSRLIRPPIYSL KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----ARLRKRMVRKYCVLYFAV----LILFIVIIVAPAVASGQI--------------- --------AVDQFANIGGSGSI---ADGLFQPRNVSNNDTGNH----RPK-TYTWSYLST RFTGST---TPYSTNPFRV >gi|84620620|gb|ABC59463.1| 1935 residues, 50 /line beta-(1, 3)-D-glucan synthase haematococca mpVI MSG-YPG-----------GGHHDQYD--DGYGRQPQQGGNQQGGNTDSYYQDDQYYDQGY DN------HGRNEGYYDESGYYNADPNNPYHQ-------------DGGYYDGQDQYQDD- -YYGNG------QG-QG-------QGQGGYYDQDYDRGYNGQ--G-G-RHGSEEDSETFS DFTMRSDMARAAEMDYYG-----RGDENYNGYGD---GQR---------------GYRPP SSQVSYGGN-RSS--GASTPN----YGMD----------------------YGNVLPA-- GQR----SREPYPAWTSDA---------Q--IP--LSKEEVEDIFLDLTSKFGF------ ----------QRDSMRNMYDHFMILLDSRASRMTPNQALLSLHADYIGGDNANYRKWYFA AHLDLDDAVGFANAKG-LNLKRK----GKKKKKD-AA-------ANEAETLQDLEGDDSL EAAEYRWKTR--MNRMSQHDRVRQIALYLLCWGEANQVRFMPECLCFIFKCADDYLNSPA CQALVEPV----------EE-FTYLNNVITPLYQYLRDQGYEILDGVYVRRE-------R DHKNIIGYDDCNQLFWYPEGI--DRLVLQDKS-KLIDV------PPA----ERYMKLKDV HWKKCFFKTYKESRSWFHLIVNFNRIWIIHLTMFWFYT--SHNA-PTLLVKDYEQQVNQS PPTSKAFSIVGFGGAIASLIQLIATIAEWAYVPR-RWAGAQHLMKRFFFILLVF---ILN VA--PGVLVFGFSSL--LK-ESILKIVGIVHFIIAIITFIFFSIMPLGGLF---GSYMST K-TR-------------RYVASQTFTASWPVLKGNDMAMSYGLWAVVFGIKMGVSYTYLI LSFRDPVRYLAIMNVDSCLGDNLLLKGELCKWHPTIVLALMAFTDVIFFFLDTYLWYVLL NTLMSVARSFYIG-SSIWT--PWRNIFSRLPKRIYSKVL--------------------- ----------------------------------------ATTDME-IK----YKPKVLI SQIW----NAIVISMYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HLLAIDHVQKLLYHQVPS-EQEGKRTLRAPTFFVS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QEDH ----------------------------------SFKTEFFPSYSEAERRISFFAQSLST PMPEPVPVDNMPTFTVMIPHYSEKILLSLREIIREDEPYSRVTLLEYLKQLHPHEWDCFV KDTKILADETSQYNG-----DENDKG---------------EKDTAKSKIDDLPFYCIGF KSSAPEYTLRTRIWASLRFQTLYRTISGFMNYSRAIKLLYRVENP---EVV------QMF G-GNT----DKLERELERMARRKFKIVVSMQRYSKFKK-------EEMENAEFLLRAYPD LQIAYLDEEA-PTAE-----GEEPKLYSVLVDGH-----SEIMENGMRRPKFRVQLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNHSIIFYRGEYIQLIDANQDNYLEECLKIRSVLAEFEEMKTDNV--SPY TPGVKNE------VRSPVAILGAREYIFSENIGILGDIAAGKEQTFGTLFARTMAQ-IGG KLHYGHPDFLNGVFMTTRGGVSKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMTALLRGGRIKQCEYFQCGKGRD LGFGSVLNFTTKIGTGMGEQFLSREYYYLGTQLPLDRFLSFYYAHPGFHLNNMFIMFSVQ MFMITLVNLGALRHETIPCNYNRDVPITDPLFPTGCANTDALTDWIYRCVVSILFVLILS FIPLIVQECMERGAWRAALRLTKQFSSLSLMFEVFVCQIYANSVQQNVSFGGARYIGTGR GFATARIPFGVLYSRFAGPAIYFGARLLMMLLFA--------TLTVWKGVLIYFWLTLLA LTISPFLYNPHQFAWNDFFIDYRDYLRWLS-RGN-SRSHASSWISYCRLSRTRITGYKRK TLGDPSAKMSADVPRAPLANIFFSEIFSPLMLAVVTILPYLFINAQTGVVARIQPDDVKT KIQP-TDSLIRLLIISFAPIGVNAGVLAAMFGMACCMGPVLSMCCKKFGSVLAGIAHATS VIFLLISFLGMFVLEGFNFSRTMAGMIAATAIQRFFVKLIVSLALTREFKSDTSNIAFWT GKWYS--MGWHSMSQPARE----------------------------------------- --FLCKITELSMFSADFILGHWLLFFMAPVILIPKVDMLHSMMLFWLRPSRQIRPPIYSM KQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----SKLRRRRVIRYAILYFTL----LIVFIALIVGPVVAGKYI--------------- --------GDTISSSLG---GL---GFNLVQPTDLKHDNTNSTSQTGTGMAGYTGAGKSK TTGAQA---SVTAKIK-LF >gi|125542163|gb|EAY88302.1| 1932 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsI_009535 sativa (indica cultivar-group) -MARAAA-------------N------------------WERL-VRAA------LRGERL A-GAFGVPVTG-IAGNVPSSLGNNVHIDEVLRAADEIQDEDPTVARILCEHAYTLAQNLD -PNSEG-------RGVL-------QFKTGLMSVIRQKLAKRE-----GGAIDRSQDVAKL QEFYKLYREKHKVDELCEDEMKLRESAVFSGNLGELERKT-----LKRKKVLATLKVLWS AGSST---FSRMFCYQLI---MKRVMQKDAERTEDVV--AYNII--PLDALSTTNDIVNF PEVRAAISALQYHRELPRLPA---------TFSVPDAR--NSDMLDLLHCVFGFQFVLIV NMLFNMIEEVQKDNVTNQREHVIHLLANEQSRLGKLPGNEP------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------LARELEEII RRQTAEPAESC----ISNGG-VSFLDQVISPMYEIIAAEAANNDNGR------------A PHSAWRNYDDFNEFFW-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------LGLMIIAFKD-RKF----DKKTVLTL LSLGPTYVIMK------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------FIENN---HNALTILSLWAPVVSIYLLDIHVFYTVM SAICGFLLGARDRLGEIRSVEAVHRFFEKFPEAFMDKLHVAV------------------ ---------------------------------PKRKQLLSSSQHPELN----KFDASKF APFW----NEIVRNMREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DYINNTELDLLLMPK--N-NGSLPIVQWPLFLLAS-- ------KVFLAKDIAIDCK---DSQEELWLRISKDEYMQYAVVECYHSIYYILTSIL-DK EGRLWVERIYVGIRESISKRNIQSDLHFSRLPNVIAKLVAVAGIL-K-----ETESADLR KGAINAIQDLYEVVHHEVLSVDMS-----------------GNIDEW--EQIKQARAE-- -----GRLFNNLK-WPTDSGLKDLIKRLYSLLTIKESAANVPKNLEARRRLEFFTNSLFM QMPVARPVSEMLSFSVFTPYYSETVLYSKDELQKRNED--GISTLFYLQKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWKNFLARI-NRDENTTDSE--------- LFSSPNDMMELRLWASYRGQTLARTVRGMMYYRKALMLQSYLEKLQSEDIESAVA---TT GLGLADIH-FELSPEARAQADLKFTYVVTCQIYGVQKAER----KPEAADIALLMQRNEA LRVAYVDIVE-SVKNGKP----STEYYSKLVKAD---------IHGKDKEIYSIKLPGNF -KLGEGKPENQNHAIIFTRGNAVQTIDMNQDNYFEEALKMRNLLEEFYQNH-G------- ------KHKP--------SILGVREHVFTGSVSSLASFMSNQETSFVTLGQRVLANPLKV RMHYGHPDVFDRIFHITRGGISKASRVINISEDIYAGFNSTLRLGNITHHEYVQVGKGRD VGLNQIALFEGKVAGGNGEQVLSRDIYRLGQLFDFFRMLSFYVTTIGFYFCTMLTVWTVY IFLYGKTYLAL---SGVGESIQNRADILQNTALNAAL-----------NTQFLFQIGVFT AIPMILGFILEFGVLTAFVSFITMQFQLCSVFFTFSLGTRTHYFGRTILHGGAKYRATGR GFVVRHIKFAENYRLYSRSHFVKGLEVALLLVIFLAYGFNNGGAVGYILLSISSWFMAVS WLFAPYIFNPSGFEWQKVVEDFRDWTNWLFYRGGIGVKGEESWEAWWDEELAHIH----- --------------------NVGGRILETVLSLRFFIFQYGVVYHMDASE---------- SSK----------------ALLIYWISWAVLGGLFVLLLVFGLN-PKAMVHFQLF----- ----------LRLIKSIALLMVLAGLVVAVVFTSLSVKDVFAAILA-------------- --FVPTGWGVLSIAVAWKP--------------------------------------IVK KLGLWKTVRSLARLYDAGTGMIIFVPIAIFSWFPFISTFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLEISLILA GNNPNAGGLLPERPRPQPARRECRQPRGLSGHVPRHGEHVYAAGSPDRTGVRLLEHVPGQ RQDTAIAILATLDEVGGPCRASGVFSLVKALASICEFDAAMSVIQETARGARYYNALIAV KCKTGDFHGAREVFDEMRRSGFGPNSNSWNYLLGCLLKNGRVAEACELVEAMERSEHNDI PNSLTYEILAYHACKAGRMDSAMRILDQMFLEKLTPRITIHTAFIKGYLYAGRIDDACRY VSAMSTRDRRSVNRNYSLLAKLLCKAGMIVDAGRILYELMEKEAL--------------- ------------LPDHS---AYIRVIKDLHKIGKGDLAAELKLILQKLS----------- ---------VHAESAG--- >gi|33391246|gb|AAQ17229.1| 1906 residues, 50 /line beta 1,3 glucan synthase multiflorum -MARAEA-------------N------------------WERL-VRAA------LRGERM G-GGYGVPASG-IAGNVPTSLGNNTHIDEVLRAADEIQDEDPTVARILCEHAYALAQNLD -PNSEG-------RGVL-------QFKTGLMSVIRQKLAKRE-----GGAIDRSQDIAKL QEFYKLYREKHKVDELCEDEMKLRESAVFSGNLGELERKT-----LKRKKVLATLKVLWS VIEDITKEISPEDADKLISEQMKKVMQKDAARTEDVV--AYNII--PLDAVSTTNAIVTF PEVRAAISALQYHRDLPRLPG---------TISVPDAR--NSDMLDLLHCVFGF------ ----------QKGNVSNQREHIVHLLANEQSRLGKLSGNEP------------------- -------KID------EGAVHVVFSKSLD-----------------NYM------KWCSY LPLRPVWLSAESL---TKEKKLLYVCLYYLIWGEAGNIRFLPECLCYIFHHLAREPEETM RKQIAYPAESC----ISNDG-VSFLDQVISPLYEITAAEAGNNDNGR------------A AHSAWRNYDDFNEFFWSLKCF-QLGWPRKLSIP-LF--SKP---------TTKEGSLH-- RPHHYGKTSFVEHRTFLHLYHSFHRFWMFLIMMFQGLTIIAFNK-GSF----KDKTVLEL LSLGPTYVVMKFIESVLDILMMYGAYSTSRRSAITRVIWRFCWFTMASLVICYLYIKALQ DG----AQSAPF---------KIYVVVISAYAGFKIIVSLLMSVPCCRGVTNACYSWSFI RLIQWMHQ-------------EHNYVGRGMHERPLDYIQYVAFWLVILAAKFSFTYFLQI KPLVEPTQLIISFRDLQYQWHD-FFSKNN---HNAFTILSLWAPVVSIYLLDIHVFYTIM SAIVGFLLGARERLGEIRSVEAVHRFFEKFPEAFMDKLHVPV------------------ ---------------------------------PKRKQLLSSGQLPELN----KFDASRF APFW----NEIVKNLREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DYINNTELELLLMPK--N-KGGLPIVQWPLFLLAS-- ------KVFLAKDIAVDCKDSQDSQDELWLRISKDEYMQYAVEECFHTIYHILTSIL-DK EGHLWVQRIYGGIQESIAKKNIQSDIHFSKLPNVIAKLVAVAGIL-K-----EAESADMK KGAVNAIQDLYEVVHHEVLSVDMS-----------------GNIDDW--SQINRARAE-- -----GRLFSNLK-WPNDPGLKDLIKRLHSLLTIKESAANVPKNLEACRRLEFFTNSLFM RMPLARPVSEMLSFSVFTPYYSETVLYSIAELQKRNED--GISTLFYLQKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWKNFLTRI-NRDENAAESE--------- LFSSANDILELRLWASYRGQTLARTVRGMMYYRKALMLQSYLERMHSEDLESAFD---M- -AGLADTH-FEYSPEARAQADLKFTYVVTCQIYGLQKGEG----KQEAADIALLMQRNEA LRIAYIDVVE-SIKNGKP----STEYYSKLVKAD---------IHGKDKEIYSVKLPGNP -KLGEGKPENQNHAVIFTRGNAVQTIDMNQDNYFEEALKMRNLLEEFSQDH-G------- ------KFKP--------SILGVREHVFTGSVSSLASFMSSQETSFVTSGQRVLSNPLKV RMHYGHPDVFDRIFHITRGGISKASRIINISEDIFAGFNSTLRQGNITHHEYIQVGKGTD VGLNQIALFEGKVAGGNGEQVLSRDIYRLGQLFDXFRMLSSTVTTIGFYFCTMLTVLTVY IFLYGETYLAL---SGVGESIQNRADIMQNIALTVFL-----------NTQFLFQNGVFT AIPMIVGLILEAGVLTAFVNFITMQFQLCSVFFTFSLGTRTHYFGRTILHGGAKYRATGR GFVVRHIKFAENYRLYSRSHFVKGLEVALLLVIFLAYGFNDGGAIGYILLSISSWFMALS WLFAPYVFNPSGFEWQKVVEDFRDWTNWLFYRGGFGVKGEESWEAWWDEELGHIQ----- --------------------TFRGRILETILSLRFFIFQYGVVYHMDASE---------- PST----------------ALLVYWVSWAVLGGLFVLLMVFSLN-PKAMVHFQLL----- ----------LRLVKSIALLVVLAGLIVAIVSTRLSFTDVLASILA-------------- --YVPTGWGILSIAVAWKP--------------------------------------IVK RLGLWKTVRSLGRLYDAGMGMIIFVPIAICSWFPFISTFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLEISLILA GQDQNTGA---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------- >gi|4588012|gb|AAD25952.1|AF085717_1 1899 residues, 50 /line putative callose synthase catalytic subunit hirsutum -MSRAEE-------------L------------------WERL-VRAA------LRRERF GMGSVGHPAGG-IAGYVPSSLN-NRDIDTILRVADEIQDEEPNVARILCEHAYSLAQNLD -PNSEG-------RGVL-------QFKTGLMSVIKQKLAKRE-----VGTIDRSQDVARL LEFYRLYREKNNVDKLREEEMMLRESGVFSGNLGELERKT-----LKRKRVFGTLRVLGM VLEQLTEEI---------PAELKRVIESDAAMTEDLI--AYNIIPFPLDAPTITNAIVSF PEVRAAVSALKHYRSLPKLPS---------DFSIPETR--SPDLMDFLHYVFGF------ ----------QKDNVSNQREHVVLLLANEQSRHGIPEEPEP------------------- -------KLD------EAAVQKVFLKSLD-----------------NYI------KWCNY LCIQPVWSSLDAV---SKEKKVLFVSLYFLIWGEAANIRFLPECLCYIFHHMAREMDEAL RQQIAQPANSC----SKDGV-VSFLDQVITPLYDVVAAEAANNENGR------------A PHSAWRNYDDFNEYFWSLHCF-DLSWPWRKTS--FFQKPEPRS-------KNPL-KLG-- GGQHRGKTSFVEHRTFFHLYHSFHRLWIFLVMMFQGLTIIAFNN-GHL----NAKTLREV LSLGPTFVVMKFTESVLDVIMMYGAYSTTRRLAVSRIFLRFIWFGVASVVVSFLYVRALQ EESKPNSNSVVF---------RLYLIVIGIYGGIHFFISFLMRIPACHRLTELCDQFSLI RFIKWMRQ-------------EQYYVGRGMYERTTDFIKYMIFWLIILSGKFAFAYSFQI KPLVKPTRTVIAMDNIEYSWHD-FVSRNN---HNAVTVVCLWAPVIAMYLLDIYIFYTVL SAVWGFLLGARDRLGEIRSLDAVQKLFEEFPDAFMKRLH--------------------- ---------------------------------PVRASASSSSEVVEKS----KFDAARF SPFW----NEIIKNLREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DYLTNFEMELLFMPK--N-TGKLPLVQWPLFLLAS-- ------KIFLAKDIAAESR---DSQDELWERISRDEYMKYAVQECYYALRYILTAIL-EA EGRTWVERIYEGIEASITKKTISDDFQLNKLQLVISRVTALLGIL-N-----QAEKPEHE KGAVNAVQDLYDVVRHDVLAIYLR-----------------EHSDQW--QSILKARTE-- -----GRLFAKLN-WPRDPELKAQVKRLYSLLTIKDSASNVPKNLEARRRLEFFTNSLFM DMPPARPVQEMLSFSVFTPYYSEIVLYSMNELLKKNED--GISILFYLQKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWKNFLARI-GRDENAAETE--------- LYDSPSDILELRFWASYRGQTLARTVRGMMYYRKALMLQTYLERENARDTEAALS---R- -LETTDTQGYELSPEARARADLKFTYVVTCQIYGRQKEEQ----KPEAADIALLMQRNEA LRVAFIDVVE-TLKDGKV----HTEYYSKLVKAD---------INGKDKEIYAIKLPGDP -KLGEGKPENQNHAIVFTRGNAVQTIDMNQDNYFEEALKVRNLLEEFDRDH-G------- ------IRPP--------TILGVREHVFTGSVSSLASFMSNQESSFVTLGQRVLATPLKV RMHYGHPDVFDRVFHITRGGISKASRIINISEDIYAGFNSTLRQGNITHHEYIQVGKGRD VGLNQIALFEGKVAGGNGEQVLSRDVYRLGQLFDFFRMMSFYFTTVGFYFCTMLTVLTIY IFLYGRAYLAL---SGVGETMQERARIMDNAALEAAL-----------NTQFLFQIGIFS AVPMVLGFILEQGFLRAIVSFITMQLQLCTVFFTFSLGTRTHYFGRTILHGGARYQATGR GFVVRHIKFSENYRLYSRSHFVKGLEVVLLLVVYLAYGYN-DSALSYILLSISSWFMALS WLFAPYLFNPSGFEWQKIVEDFRDWTNWLFYRGGIGVKGEESWEAWWDEEMAHIR----- --------------------TMRGRIFETILSLRFFLFQYGIVYKLNVQG---------- TNT----------------SLTVYGFSWVVLAVLIILFKVFTFS-QKMSVNFQLL----- ----------LRFIQGVSFMIAIAGVAVAVALTDLSIPDIFASILA-------------- --FVPTGWGILSIAAAWKP--------------------------------------LVK KTGLWKSVRSMARLYDAGMGMIIFVPVAFFSWFPFVSTFQTRLMFNQAFSRGLEISLILA GNNPNTGL---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------- >gi|125570691|gb|EAZ12206.1| 1929 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsJ_002031 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) -MAASTS-------------TEVVVPAGAGAGAGAGR--WRRD-ALAH------TLGSR- ---RLPEGVAD-AGERVPDAVAPG--VMPFIRAADKVEQDSPRVAFLCRRYAYNKVQRMD -PSSVQ-------RGVR-------QFKTYMSVKLDQILDKSS-----I---KNNYDVDNL ASHLQPYKWEQDDTQVMGNDAK-EIQRFYKSYCAELSRISEKRNFEEVARRYQVASALYE VLRDVT----NNKV----DSEVMKIAKVIEEKSVHFKNYKYNII--PLNFPGSSEAIVEL HEIKGAIDALNSIDGLPMPHM---------STMHTDGNKSIRDLLDWLSLAFGF------ ----------QKSNVENQRENLVLLLANIGTRTAGQDHPL-------------------- ----------------VDTVNKLWKKILQ-----------------NYQ------SWCSY LHVSSSIMNVETVTQNKQQLMLLHIGLYLLIWGEASNVRFMPECLCYIFHHMARQLHKMI EENNFQSPPGF----E--EE-GSFLKTAIEPIYKVLQKEKLLCLQTVILILTKKRKHIRV KVSVSFRFLPRR----SEKCFARLNWPWDLTAD-FFYQGRTTS----------------- ---TKPKTNFVEVRTFLHIFRSFNRMWMFFILAFQAMLIVSWSSSGSLSALADATVFRSV LSVFITAALLNFIKVTLDIVLTFQAWGNMDWIQIVRYLLKFFVAIAWIIILPLAYSSSIR YPSGAGKLLNSW------------------------------------NIMERS-NWRVI GLIMWWIQ-------------PRLYVARGMHEDILSIIKYVFFWVVLLTCKLAFSFYVEI SPIIGPTKFLLNQGVGNYEWHE-IFPFLP---HNLGVVITIWAPIVMVYFMDIQIWYAIF STAFGGVSGALSHVGEIRTLGMLRARFKSMPEAFNKSHATAHREYMFH----LKCSSLHG RMEKAHCFESLNQGSDPIDTPFTGFLTKECCGGPRGKGLGFCLGHHRHSSFPSQANLSQF NAHWFFRHNQTVFFAKEIKLCENESVGGYNAYRGHLLGGKSPLTYCPLMWVADIWARELG AHMSATQSQRAYSTMPFTVGLTLNFYFDRERDILMAPS--F-SSSFSVTPWPPFLVAKML MVSGIYQVPTALHMAMTSKEGD--YHELIEKIRLDQARFNAVIECYESLVLILKNLLLDN NDQKIVDAIDKTVLDSVENNTLLEDFHMAEIGKVSNTLAKLLHLLSN-----ESTDGTAE RKIINALQDFMEITTRDFMK-DGQ-----------------GILKDE--NE----RKQ-- -----RFTHLDMD-MIKESFWKEKFVRLHLLLTMKDSAMDVPTNLDARRRITFFANSLFM KMPKAPQVHDMISFSVLTPYYNEEVLYSSHELNKKNED--GISILFYLQKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWKNFLERI-GVDPENEE----------- --AVKGYMDDVRIWASYRGQTLARTVRGMMYYRRALELQCYEDMTNAQ------------ ----ADLDG-EESARSKAIADIKFTYVVSCQLYGMHKASKDSREKGLYENILNLMLTYPA LRIAYIDEKEVPLPNGKM----EKQYYSVLVKGN-------------DEEIYRIRLPGKP TDIGEGKPNNQNHAIIFTRGEALQAIDMNQDNYLEEAFKMRNLLEEFLIKH-G------- ------KSEP--------TILGVREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQETSFVTIGQRVLANTLKV RFHYGHPDVFDRIFHLTRGGISKASKVINLSEDIFAGFNSTLRQGNVTHHEYIQLGKGRD VGMNQISNFEAKVANGNGEQTLCRDIYRLGHRFDFYRMLSLYFTTVGFYFNSMVYALS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------WLVIAIVLVSLKVVSMGREKFITNFQLV----- ----------FRILKGIVFIVLISLVVILFVVFNLTVSDVGASILA-------------- --FIPTGWFILQIAQLCGPLFRRLVTEPLCALFCSCCTGGTACKGRCCARFRLRSRDVLR KIGPWDSIQEMARMYEYTMGILIFFPIAVLSWFPFVSEFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLQISRILT GQNGLTS----------------------------------------------------- ----TIRCNFSWHRYGG-----SGIYLFLALVSLVTLVFLLGIM---IPQVPYNNAV--- --------------------NYGPNGYG------------------------GRDQNNKP STPMRSHLLT-----------------------MTPKIL-------------TIGIADEH FGAVVRRAGRNITE--------------IIQASGARIKISDRDNW--------------- ------------NIRSY---SGSRVY---------DNAQGVSQFREVIK----------- ---------SREETRGIII >gi|15221507|ref|NP_172136.1| 1933 residues, 50 /line ATGSL07 (GLUCAN SYNTHASE-LIKE 7); 1,3-beta-glucan synthase/ transferase, transferring glycosyl groups thaliana -MASTSS-------------G-GRGEDGRPPQMQPVRSMSRKM-TRAG------TMMIEH ----PNEDERPIDSELVPSSLAS---IAPILRVANDIDQDNARVAYLCRFHAFEKAHRMD -PTSSG-------RGVR-------QFKTYLLHKLEEEEEIT------EHML-AKSDPREI QLYYQTFYENNIQ------------D-------GEG-----KKTPEEMAKLYQIATVLYD VLKTVVP---QARID----DKTLRYAKEVERKKEQYE--HYNIL--PLYALGAKTAVMEL PEIKAAILAVCNVDNLPRPRFHSASANLDE-VDRE-RGRSFNDILEWLALVFGF------ ----------QRGNVANQREHLILLLANIDVRKRDLENY--------------------- ------VEIK------PSTVRKLMEKYFK-----------------NYN------SWCKY LRCDSYLRFP--AGCDKQQLSLLYIGLYLLIWGEASNVRFMPECLCYIFHNMANEVHGIL FGNVYPVTGDTYEAG-APDE-EAFLRNVITPIYQVLRKEVRRNKNGK------------A SHSKWRNYDDLNEYFWDKRCF-RLKWPMNFKAD-FFIHTDEISQVPN----QRHDQVS-- HGKRKPKTNFVEARTFWNLYRSFDRMWMFLVLSLQTMIIVAWHPSGSILAIFTEDVFRNV LTIFITSAFLNLLQATLDLVLSFGAWKSLKFSQIMRYITKFLMAAMWAIMLPITYSKSVQ NPTGLIKFFSSWVGS-WLH-RSLYDYAIALYVLPNILAAVFFLLPPLRRIMERS-NMRIV TLIMWWAQ-------------PKLYIGRGMHEEMFALFKYTFFWVMLLLSKLAFSYYVEI LPLVNPTKLIWDMHVVNYEWHE-FFPNAT---HNIGVIIAIWGPIVLVYFMDTQIWYAIF STLFGGIYGAFSHLGEIRTLGMLRSRFKVVPSAFCSKLTPLPLGHAKRKHLD-------- ---------------------------------------------ETVD----EKDIARF SQMW----NKFIHTMRDE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DLISDRERDLLLVPS--S-SGDVTVVQWPPFLLAS-- ------KIPIALDMAKDFKGKE--DVDLFKKIKSEYYMHYAVVEAYETVRDIIYGLLQDE SDKRIVREICYEVDISIQQHRFLSEFRMTGMPLLSDKLEKFLKILLS-----DYEEDDYK SQIINVLQDIIEIITQDVMVNGH-EILERAHL---------------QSGDIESDKKEQR FEKID------LS-LTQNISWREKVVRLLLLLTVKESAINIPQSLEARRRMTFFANSLFM NMPDAPRVRDMLSFSVLTPYYKEDVLYSEEELNKENED--GITILFYLQRIYP------- ------------------------------EEWSNYCERV-NDL-KR---N--------- LSE-KDKAEQLRQWVSYRGQTLSRTVRGMMYYRVALELQCFQEYTEENATNGGYLPSE-- --SNEDDR-KAFSDRARALADLKFTYVVSCQVYGNQKKSSESRDRSCYNNILQLMLKYPS LRVAYIDERE-ETVNGKS----QKVFYSVLLKG----------CDKLDEEIYRIKLPGPP TEIGEGKPENQNHAIIFTRGEALQTIDMNQDNYFEECFKMRNVLQEFDEGRRG------- ------KRNP--------TILGLREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQETSFVTIGQRVLANPLRV RFHYGHPDIFDRIFHITRGGISKASKIINLSEDIFAGYNSTLRGGYVTHHEYIQAGKGRD VGMNQISFFEAKVANGNGEQTLSRDVYRLGRRFDFYRMLSFYFTTVGFYFSSMITVLTVY VFLYGRLYLVL---SGLEKNILQSASVHESNALEQAL-----------AAQSVFQLGFLM VLPMVMEIGLEKGFRTALGDFIIMQLQLASVFFTFQLGTKAHYFGRTILHGGSKYRATGR GFVVFHAKFAENYRLYSRSHFVKGLELVILLVVYQVYGTSYRSSSTYMYITFSMWFLVTS WLFAPFIFNPSGFEWQKTVDDWTDWKRWMGNRGGIGIVLDKSWESWWDIEQEHLKHT--- --------------------NLRGRVLEILLALRFLLYQYGIVYHLNIAR---------- RHT----------------TFLVYGLSWAILLSVLLVLKMVSMGRRKFGTDFQVM----- ----------FRILKALLFLGFLSVMTVLFVVCGLTISDLFASILA-------------- --FLPTGWAILLIGQALRS--------------------------------------VFK GLGFWDSVKELGRAYEYIMGLVIFTPIAVLSWFPFVSEFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLQISMILA GKKDKET----------------------PST---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------K >gi|30684210|ref|NP_196804.2| 1889 residues, 50 /line ATGSL12 (GLUCAN SYNTHASE-LIKE 12); 1,3-beta-glucan synthase/ transferase, transferring glycosyl groups thaliana -MSATRG-------------G----------PDQGPSQPQQRRIIRTQ------TA---- ----GNL-GESFDSEVVPSSLVE---IAPILRVANEVESSNPRVAYLCRFYAFEKAHRLD -PTSSG-------RGVR-------QFKTALLQRLEREHDPTL-----MGRV-KKSDAREM QSFYQHYYKKYIQ-AL--------HN-------AAD-----KADRAQLTKAYQTANVLFE VLKAVNLTQ-SIEVD----REILEAQDKVAEKTQLYV--PYNIL--PLDPDSANQAIMRY PEIQAAVLALRNTRGLPWPEGH--------------KKKKDEDMLDWLQEMFGF------ ----------QKDNVANQREHLILLLANVHIRQFPKPDQQP--------------KFILS FVLIVPSQLD------DQALTEVMKKLFK-----------------NYK------KWCKY LGRKSSLWLPT-IQQEMQQRKLLYMALYLLIWGEAANLRFMPECLCYIYHHMAFELYGML AGNVSPMTGENVKPAYGGEE-DAFLRKVVTPIYEVIQMEAQRSKKGK------------S KHSQWRNYDDLNEYFWSVDCF-RLGWPMRADAD-FFCLPVAV-PNTEKDGDNSKPIVA-- RDRWVGKVNFVEIRSFWHVFRSFDRMWSFYILCLQAMIIMAWDG-GQPSSVFGADVFKKV LSVFITAAIMKLGQAVLDVILNFKAHQSMTLHVKLRYILKVFSAAAWVIILPVTYAYSWK DPPAFARTIKSWFGS-AMHSPSLFIIAVVSYLSPNMLAETNENL------LLCC--LTDV TIIN-TLQ-------------PRLYVGRGMHESAFSLFKYTMFWVLLIATKLAFSYYIEI RPLVAPTQAIMKARVTNFQWHE-FFPRAK---NNIGVVIALWAPIILVYFMDSQIWYAIF STLFGGIYGAFRRLGEIRTLGMLRSRFESLPGAFNDRLIPDGKNQQKKKGIRATLSHNF- ----------------------------------------TEDKVPVNK----EKEAARF AQLW----NTIISSFREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DLISDREMDLLLVPY-WA-DRDLDLIQWPPFLLAS-- ------KIPIALDMAKDSNGK---DRELKKRIESDTYMKCAVRECYASFKNIIKFVVQGN REKEVIEIIFAEVDKHIDTGDLIQEYKMSALPSLYDHFVKLIKYLVNVLPVLDNKE-EDR DHVVILFQDMLEVVTRDIMMEDY-NISRLATFYRTAMACHSSHGGTWHGGMIPLEQQYQL FASSG---AIRFPIEPVTEAWKEKIKRIYLLLTTKESAMDVPSNLEARRRISFFSNSLFM DMPMAPKVRNMLSFSVLTPYYTEEVLFSLRDLETPNED--GVSILFYLQKIFPGDFCSYA VNVAYILE--------SRL--EPDLLS--PDEWNNFLERV-KCLSEE---E--------- LKESDELEEELRLWASYRGQTLTRTVRGMMYYRKALELQAFLDMAMHEDLMEGYKAVELN SENNSRGE-RSLWAQCQAVADMKFTYVVSCQQYGIHKRSGDPRAQ----DILRLMTRYPS LRVAYIDEVE-EPVKDKSKKGNQKVYYSVLVKVPKSTDHSTL-AQNLDQVIYRIRLPGPA -ILGEGKPENQNHAIIFSRGEGLQTIDMNQDNYMEEALKMRNLLQEFLTKHDG------- ------VRHP--------SILGLREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQETSFVTIGQRLLANPLRV RFHYGHPDVFDRLFHLTRGGVSKASKVINLSEDIFAGFNSTLREGNVTHHEYIQVGKGRD VGLNQISMFEAKIANGNGEQTLSRDIYRLGHRFDFFRMMSCYFTTVGFYFSTLITVLTVY IFLYGRLYLVL---SGLEQGLSTQKGIRDNTPLQIAL-----------ASQSFVQIGFLM ALPMLMEIGLERGFRTALSEFVLMQLQLAPVFFTFSLGTKTHYYGRTLLHGGAKYRSTGR GFVVFHAKFADNYRLYSRSHFVKGLEMMLLLVVYQIFGSAYRGVLAYLLITISMWFMVGT WLFAPFLFNPSGFEWQKIVDDWTDWNKWINNIGGIGVPAEKSWESWWEEEQEHLRYS--- --------------------GKRG--LWSIMAGDFL----------DIVC---------- DED---------------------------------CFGWKAEIQREFSADVP------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------VDK GADIHDVYRNYCDIDHTGSH----------------DDTRHNCVYPCLYAHRLGDALDCA S----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------V >gi|42566048|ref|NP_191469.2| 1934 residues, 50 /line ATGSL11 (GLUCAN SYNTHASE-LIKE 11); 1,3-beta-glucan synthase/ transferase, transferring glycosyl groups thaliana -MEASSS-------------G----------TAELPRSLSRRAPSRAT------TMMIDR ----PNEDASAMDSELVPSSLAS---IAPILRVANEIEKDNPRVAYLCRFHAFEKAHRMD -ATSSG-------RGVR-------QFKTYLLHRLEKEEEET------KPQL-AKNDPREI QAYYQNFYEKYIK------------E-------GET-----SRKPEEMARLYQIASVLYD VLKTVVP---SPKVD----YETRRYAEEVERKRDRYE--HYNIL--PLYAVGTKPAIVEL PEVKAAFSAVRNVRNLPRRRIHL-PSNTPNEMRKA--RTKLNDILEWLASEFGF------ ----------QRGNVANQREHIILLLANADIRKRNDEEY--------------------- ------DELK------PSTVTELMDKTFK-----------------SYY------SWCKY LHSTSNLKFP--DDCDKQQLQLIYISLYLLIWGEASNVRFMPECICYIFHNMANDVYGIL FSNVEAVSGETYETEEVIDE-ESFLRTVITPIYQVIRNEAKRNKGGT------------A SHSQWRNYDDLNEYFWSKKCF-KIGWPLDLKAD-FFLNSDEIT-PQD----ERLNQVT-- YGKSKPKTNFVEVRTFWNLFRDFDRMWIFLVMAFQAMVIVGWHGSGSLGDIFDKDVFKTV LTIFITSAYLTLLQAALDIILNFNAWKNFKFSQILRYLLKFAVAFMWAVLLPIAYSKSVQ RPTGVVKFFSTWTGD-WKD-QSFYTYAVSFYVLPNILAALLFLVPPFRRAMECS-DMRPI KVIMWWAQASIKLFFWFLSILPKLYVGRGMHEDMFSLFKYTTFWIMLLISKLAFNYYVEI LPLITPTKMIMNLHIGHYQWHE-FFPHAT---NNIGVVIAIWAPIVLVYLMDTQIWYAIF STLFGGIHGAFSHLGEIRTLGMLRSRFESIPIAFSRTLMPSEDAK--RKHAD-------- ---------------------------------------------DYVD----QKNITNF SQVW----NEFIYSMRSE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DKISDRDRDLLLVPS--S-SGDVSVIQWPPFLLAS-- ------KIPIAVDMAKDFKGKE--DAELFRKIKSDSYMYYAVIESYETLKKIIYALLEDE ADRRVMNQVFLEVDMSMQQQRFIYEFRMSGLPLLSDKLEKFLSILLS---DY-EDQGTYK SQLINVFQDVIEIITQDLLVNGH-EILERARV---------------HSPDIKNEKKEQR FEKIN------IH-LVRDRCWREKVIRLHLLLSVKESAINVPQNLEARRRITFFANSLFM NMPSAPRIRDMLSFSVLTPYYKEDVLYSEEDLNKENED--GISILFYLQKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWTNYLDRL-KDP------K--------- LPE-KDKSEFLREWVSYRGQTLARTVRGMMYYRQALELQCYQEVAGEQAEFSVFRAMA-- --SNDENQ-KAFLERARALADLKFTYVVSCQVYGNQKKSGDIHNRSCYTNILQLMLKYPS LRVAYVDERE-ETADAKS----PKVFYSVLLKG----------GDKFDEEIYRIKLPGPP AEIGEGKPENQNHAIIFTRGEALQTIDMNQDNYFEEAFKLRNVLEEFNKERVG------- ------RRKP--------TILGLREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQESSFVTIGQRILANPLRV RFHYGHPDIFDRIFHITRGGVSKASKVINLSEDIFGGFNSTLRGGYVTHHEYIQVGKGRD VGLNPISIFEAKVANGNGEQTLSRDVYRLGHRFDFYRMLSFYFTTIGFYFSSMLTVLTVY AFLYGRMYMVM---SGLEKEILRLASPNQLEALEQAL-----------ATQSIFQLGFLM VLPMVMEIGLEHGFRSAIVDFFIMQLQLASVFFTFQLGTKSHYYGRTILHGGSKYRPTGR GFVVFHAKFAENYRLYSRSHFVKGLELLLLLVVYQIYGHSYRSSNLYLYITVSMWFMVGS WLFAPFIFNPSGFEWQKTVDDWTDWKRWLGDRGGIGIPVEKSWESWWNVEQEHLKHT--- --------------------SIRGRILEITLALRFFIYQYGIVYQLNISQ---------- RSK----------------SFLVYGLSWVVLLTSLLVLKMVSMGRRRFGTDFQLM----- ----------FRILKALLFLGFLSVMTILFVVFKLTLTDLSASVLA-------------- --FLPTGWAILLIGQVLRS--------------------------------------PIK ALGVWDSVKELGRAYENIMGLVIFAPIAVLSWFPIVSEFQARLLFNQAFSRGLQISMILA GRKDKAT----------------------SSH---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------K >gi|92881946|gb|ABE86482.1| 1908 residues, 50 /line Glycosyl transferase, family 48 truncatula -MASTSG-------------T--------KGPFEISRQPSKRM-IRAP------TRTVEL ----PNEE-NIMDSEIVPSSLAV---LVPILRAAIEIEGENPRVAYLCRFHAFEKAHTMD -PTSSG-------RGVR-------QFKTYLLHKLEKEGELT------EKHT-KRSDAKEL QNYYQYFYEKRIR------------D-------GEF-----TKKPEEMVRNVQIATVLYE VLKTLLT---PQTIE----EKTKRYAADVENKRGQYE--HYNIL--PLYAVGVKPVIMDL PEIKAAIAALSKVDNLPMPIIHSRPDNDDSTMPME-RVKNVNDILDWIASIFGF------ ----------QKGNVANQREHLILLLANIDIRNRPAS----------------------- ------NEIR------EETIEKLMATTFK-----------------NYE------SWCHY VRCKSNIRYS--DGQDRQQLELIYIALYLLIWGEASNIRFMPKCLCYIFHHMCNDVFGIL YSNTYQVSGDAYQI-VTRDD-EHFLREVITPLYENLMKEAKRSNKGK------------A SHSNWRNYDDLNEYFWSDKCF-KLGWPMNLNSD-FFRHKDETQ-TAN----QGRGRTTTV PGKKKPKTNFVEVRTYLHLYRSFDRMWIFFILALQAMIIISWSNLGLVGVLTDEDVFKNV SSIFITYAILNFFQVTIDIILIWNALRNMKFTQLLRYFLKFVVAAIWVVVLPVCFSSSLQ NPTGLIQFVTNWAGD-WGP-QSIYYWAVAIYMIPNIVAALLFFLPPIRRTLERS-NMRIV TLLMWWAQ-------------PKLYVGRGMHESVFSLVKYTLFWVMLLISKLAFSYYVEI SPLIEPTKLIMAMHIDNYQWHE-VFPEND--MHNLSVVISIWAPIILVYFMDTQIWYAIY ATLFGGIIGAFSHLGEIRTLGMLRSRFQSVPKAFSESFWTGRNRKNIQEESD-------- ---------------------------------------------DAYE----RDNIAYF SQVW----NEFINSMREE------------------------------------------ -----------------------DLISNRDRDLLLVPY--S-SIDVSVIQWPPFLLAS-- ------KIPIAVDMAKDYKKDD--DAELFKKIKSDGYMYSAVVECYETLKDIILSLLLSA EDRHFIELICAKVEECIEDEVFVKEFKMSGLPSLSEKLEKFLTLLRS-------EDSKPE SQIVNVLQDIVEIIIQDVMVDGH-VILQTPQ---------------------HNVDKQQR FVNID------TS-FTQKRSVMEKVIRLHLLLTVKESAINVPQNIEARRRITFFANSLFM NMPKAPKVRDMLSFSVLTPYYKENVQYSNDELKKENED--GISILFYLTKIYP------- ------------------------------DEWANFDERI-KSENFE------------- ----EDREEYVRQWASYRGQTLSRTVRGMMYYWQALLLQYLIENAGDSGISEGPRSFD-- --YNERDK-R--LEQAKALADLKFTYVVSCQLYGSQKKSKNTFDRSCYNNILNLMVTHSA LRVAYIDETE-DTKGGK------KVYYSVLVKG----------GEKYDQEIYRIKLPGPP TEIGEGKPENQNHAIIFTRGEALQTIDMNQDNYYEEAFKMRNVLEEFHAHK-G------- ------QRKP--------TILGLREHIFTGSVSSLAWFMSNQETSFVTIGQRVLANPLKV RFHYGHPDIFDRIFHITRGGISKASKTINLSEDIFAGYNSTLRQGYITHHEYIQVGKGRD VGLNQISLFEAKVANGNGEQTLCRDVYRLGRRFDFFRMLSFYFTTVGFYFSSMITVLTVY VFLYGRLYMVL---SGVEREIISSSNIHQSKALEQAL-----------ASQSVVQLGLLL VLPMVMEIGLEKGFRTALGDFIIMQLQLASVFFTFQLGTKAHYYGRTLLHGGSKYRPTGR GFVVFHAKFADNYRMYSRSHFVKGLEILILLIIYEVYGESYRSSTLYFFITISMWFLAIS WLFAPFLFNPSGFDWQKTVDDWSDWKRWMGNRGGIGIPSDKSWESWWDEENEHLKYS--- --------------------NVRGKILEIVLACRFFIYQYGIVYHLNIAR---------- RSK----------------NILVFALSWVVLVIVLIVLKMVSMGRRRFGTDFQLM----- ----------FRILKALLFLGFLSVMAVLFVVCALTVSDLFASVLA-------------- --FMPSGWAIILIAQTCRG--------------------------------------LLK WAKLWASVRELSRAYEYVMGLIIFMPTAVLSWFPFVSEFQTRLLFNQAFSRGLQISMILA GKKDTYK----------------------TE----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------- >gi|50547719|ref|XP_501329.1| 1914 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein lipolytica -MPRRAT-------------MRSVY-------------------SEST------HSMASY DN----RSSDFSEDYTTEGHITE---NAATDGHYTTTDDD----SYDSYYDGGDNASTMR -MAPDT-------SSLA-------AVNSSVDWIREKDEAIV-------NPGVAPDLQGDG NLHSIPPDHQKYEHGAP------------------------AFTTGKMSAPYNQKSAPYD GQEMSGFVSPQVR------YRMALFPEEI----------------------GSGNVPLEY TDEHQKHLFETYFDWVPHP---------QIVIP--INLYEVVEVFDLLQSKFGF------ ----------QVQSMRNMRDHFMCLLDSRSSRMSYNDALLTLHADYIGGEHSNYRKWYFA SQMDITDKIGGINVDYSGKLTKAGRRMVA-----------------TDTVWNEENANFSY EHSNRNWKNH--MATISPKDQLKDIALYLLIWGEANQVRFMPECLCFLYNCARDFCYSTA FAT-APDV----------ED-GVFLDTIITPLYSFYRNQRYENFEGKFIDRE-------R DHKDVIGYDDINQLFWYRQGL--LRIKLKGGTNRILDL------PAS----ERYNALSTV DWTTCFYKTYHESRSWMHLAVNFHRIWIIHFCVFWFYT--AFNT-PSLYTENYSQELDNL PPAHVRISVVGLGGVMAPLICLVAVMGEAVFVPM-RWPGRERVAYRLFCLLLVT---SLN AA--PAVFVLLWYSR-TEE-NGQALMISIIQLVIAFVTVLYFAFTPLKSLF---TFFPKD KFNR-------------RQLPTKFFASSFPPLKGNDRWMSYGLWVCVFVAKYIESYFFMI LSLKDPTRELGLVEYDKCVGAE-YVGKILCKYQPLFVLACMFVTELVLFFLDTYLWYIIF NTTFSVIRSVYLG-GTLWT--PWRNTFSRLPKRIYSKIL--------------------- ----------------------------------------STSHLPSNR----YKKSYLV SQVW----NSIITSLYRE------------------------------------------ -----------------------HIISQEHAHRLAYQQ-EI-DGQGMCVLSEPKYFAS-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------QEDQ ----------------------------------SFHNSVFDSQTEGERRLSFFAQSLAT PIPDNYVIDEMPTFTVLVPHYNEKILLSLKEIIKEDGENSRVTLLEYLKQLHANEWDNFV CDSKLMHDFMHNNGGEEVQGSYQEKKDGGEDGLLNVPEVIHKRDQKSGKYDNLPYYCVGF KFSSPENQMRTRIWASLRCQTLYRTVCGFMNYSRAIKLLYNVENP---ELL------HHC Q-NDT----RVFNQHLDMISRRKFRLLVSMQRLSKFD-------VQETENLEYLLKMHPE LQVAYLDEDP--SQG-----GREPIVYASLIDGD-----SDILDNGRRKPRYRIRLSGNP I-LGDGKSDNQNVALIFHRGEYIQLVDANQDSYIEECLKIRSILAEFEEFPAGNVPASPY ASPKANEKNPDTL-ANPVAFIGSREYIFSENIGVLGDIAAGKEQTFGTLFARTLSK-IGG KLHYGHPDYLNATFMVTRGGVSKAQKGLHLNEDIYAGMNALMRGGRIKHSEYVQCGKGRD LGFGSILNFSTKIGAGMGEQMLSREYYYLGTHLPLDRFLSFYYAHPGFHINNMFIIMSVE FFLIVGINIAALYSSSVICEYDRSAPITAARVPEGCTNVIPIIEWLERCILSIFVVFFMS FVPLFIQEFSERGFLRAATRLAKHLACLSPLFEVFCCQIYAKALLQDLTIGGARYISTGR GFATSRIPFVTLYSRFATASIYFGAISLLIMIVI--------STTMWRVALLWFWVTAVA LCISPFLFNPHQFAWVDYFVDYRNFIRWLN-RGN-TKWHKSSWIGYTRLIRTRITGYKKK TLNEISETDSRGVMKPSLVNVFLSEVVGTLLSACCITLPYLFMNYQNEQI---------- DGTP-SNPLMRLAICTLFPIVMNIVMELVLFGVSCLVGPIFSVCCKSAPGTFAAVVHTFA VLNHLVAFELMWFFQRWNVPVTLLGFISCTLIQDFIFKTIITLFLSRELKHDHTNRAWWS GKWFTAGLGWRILTQPWRE----------------------------------------- --MLCKKIESSMYALDYILGHALFFVQFPLILIPFVDRWHSMMLFWLRPSRQIRSPVFST RQ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----KRVRRRIVTRYAILFALN----LLAMTALFVLPIVFKDTL--------------- --------DIELDNHVP---WF---LRGLQQPLPNARLPLGKLPEKKID----------- ------------------V